Just You And Me And A Pink Bunny
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Tatsuha meets Ryuichi. Will he become his friend, or even more?


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation. It belongs to the great Murakami Maki.  
  
Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.  
  
Summary: Tatsuha meets Ryuichi. Will he become his friend, or even more? It's based on the anime, not on the manga.  
  
Just You And Me (And A Pink Bunny).  
  
Tatsuha rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Shuichi opened the door.  
  
"Hi Tatsuha! Come in. You're early."  
  
"Hi Shuichi! I know I'm early, but I was so excited and I couldn't stand waiting at home and I was afraid of being late and I just wanted to be already at the concert and ..."  
  
"Oh my God! Do I really deserve that? I was only trying to write and, for once, Shuichi was quiet. But, of course, that couldn't last. Tatsuha, you've just arrived and you're already babbling. Are you competing with Shuichi for the award for the most annoying person?" Yuki had got out of his office and was glaring at his brother.  
  
"Hello Aniki! I'm glad to see you too. Thank you for putting me up for a few days."  
  
"For a few days? But your stupid concert is tonight. Why do you want to stay afterwards?"  
  
"Now that I'm in Tokyo, I intend to make the most of it. And don't say it's a stupid concert. It's Nittle Grasper's concert and Sakuma Ryuichi is the best singer ever!"  
  
Two Nittle Grasper fans in the same house: Yuki knew he would end up with a headache.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuki. We'll be quiet and let you work.", Shuichi smiled encouragingly at his lover.  
  
"You'd better keep quiet.", Yuki answered. And he kissed Shuichi, which was the best way he had to relax. Moreover, he liked seeing Shuichi blushing whenever he kissed him in front of somebody else. Then he went back to his office.  
  
"Well, Tatsuha, do you want some coffee before we leave?", Shuichi asked.  
  
"Good idea! But, anyway, I know I won't be sleepy during the concert. I'm too excited for that."

----------

Of course, the concert had been great. But how could it have been different? Nittle Grasper knew how to make songs. The tunes were mesmerizing, the lyrics were moving and the singer's voice was pure magic. Ryuichi! Tatsuha hadn't taken his eyes off him for the whole concert. Ryuichi was so damn hot! And, most of the time, he was wearing clothes that didn't even hide his belly. That made Tatsuha feel like caressing it, kissing it, licking it.  
  
"Tatsuha? Stop daydreaming. Let's go." Shuichi was waving his hand in front of Tatsuha's face.  
  
"Sorry. It was such a great concert. I'd like to attend all of his concerts. But, now, it's time to go home.", Tatsuha said with a tinge of disappointment.  
  
"Home? I thought you'd like to go backstage now. Don't you want to meet Sakuma-san?"  
  
"Sure! You're really going to introduce me to him? Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, Shuichi! Toma never did that."  
  
Shuichi giggled. "That's what friends are for." And he led Tatsuha backstage.  
  
Ryuichi was talking with Noriko when he caught a glimpse of Shuichi. He was with Yuki. But something was strange. Well, Yuki had dyed his hair black. But there was something else. That was it: Yuki looked wondered and excited. Ryuichi didn't know Yuki very well, but something was wrong. Anyway, he left Noriko and ran towards Shuichi , waving his right arm frantically. In his left hand, he was holding Kumagoro.  
  
"Shu-chan! I'm so happy to see you. How did you find the concert?"  
  
"It was excellent, Sakuma-san."  
  
"It was sooo great!", Tatsuha exclaimed, with starry eyes.  
  
Ryuichi looked at him: it wasn't Yuki. Well, that explained a few things. Yuki couldn't have been that enthusiastic about his music.  
  
"Sakuma-san, here is Tatsuha, Yuki's little brother. He's a great fan of yours."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Tatsuha-kun."  
  
"I'm glad to meet you, Sakuma-san. And Kumagoro too.", Tatsuha added, and he couldn't help stroking the cuddly toy between the ears. Ryuichi was so cute with his pink bunny. He didn't care about social conventions. He liked having fun with a toy and he did it even if he was thirty. His joy of living was so infectious, you couldn't be in the same room as Sakuma Ryuichi and be depressed. You had to be happy, you couldn't resist this warm feeling.  
  
Ryuichi beamed at Tatsuha. He held Kumagoro in front of his face and said with a childish voice: "I'm happy to meet you, Tatsuha-kun.". Ryuichi had no talent for ventriloquism, but Tatsuha didn't care about it. Ryuichi was perfect as a singer and that was enough for him. In fact, he preferred him like that. Ryuichi's failed attempts at ventriloquism made him even cuter in Tatsuha's eyes. And it was very funny.  
  
"Where do you live?", Ryuichi asked. He was surprised he had never met him before, whereas he knew Mika and Yuki.  
  
"I live in Kyoto, but I'm in Tokyo for a few days.", Tatsuha answered.  
  
Then Noriko called the singer: "Ryu-chan, can you come? We need you for the interview.".  
  
"I'm coming, Noriko-chan. Well, I hope I'll see you again, Tatsuha-kun."  
  
Tatsuha couldn't believe what had just happened. Sakuma Ryuichi, the great, the perfect, the divine Sakuma Ryuichi, had told him he wanted to see him again. "I hope so, Sakuma-san. Good bye! See you soon, Kumagoro!"  
  
"Bye! Bye!", Ryuichi said with Kumagoro's voice. Then he said it again with his own voice.  
  
"Good bye, Sakuma-san.", said Shuichi. Ryuichi left and Shuichi asked Tatsuha: "Are you happy?".  
  
"Oh my! That's the best day of my whole life! Thank you, Shuichi."  
  
"You're welcome, Tatsuha. You know, you don't have to thank me every single minute. I understand what you feel. I was so excited when I met him."  
  
During the interview, Ryuichi was thinking about Tatsuha. He had found him very funny. Nobody ever wanted to play with Kumagoro, they always talked directly to Ryuichi. But Tatsuha had spoken to Kumagoro and Ryuichi hadn't even asked him to do that. Ryuichi had been a very imaginative kid. He found real life boring and liked inventing imaginary friends. That's why he had wanted to become an artist. Thus, he could share his ideas and his emotions with other people, thanks to his songs. He could never have worked in an office, that would have been too boring and meaningless. Of course, when he became famous, he was advised not to be childish any more. But playing with Kumagoro was his best way to fight the pressure of being a star. And Tatsuha had played his game, instead of ignoring Kumagoro or criticizing Ryuichi. Ryuichi was very happy to know him, he wanted to spend more time with Tatsuha and to have fun with him.

----------

"You woke me up.", Yuki mumbled. "How was the concert?"  
  
"We enjoyed it a lot. And, afterwards, I introduced Tatsuha to Sakuma-san."  
  
"Great! Now he's going to aggravate me with that for years."  
  
"But he was so happy. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble.", Shuichi said with a mischievous smile. "But, since you're awake, I'm sure I can make amends." And he began to kiss Yuki on various parts of his body. Yuki moaned and thought that, after all, that stupid music wasn't that bad. It made Shuichi happy, and, when he was happy, he knew a good way to show it. Yuki didn't feel like sleeping any more.

----------

The following day, Shuichi asked Tatsuha if he wanted to come to NG Production with him. Of course, he agreed at once. He hoped he could see Ryuichi once more. Anyway, that would be an opportunity to see where Ryuichi worked. And Shuichi could probably show him a lot of interesting things and tell him a few anecdotes.  
  
But Nittle Grasper didn't rehearse on that morning. They were getting some rest after the concert. So Tatsuha watched Shuichi, Hiro and Suguru working on their new song. Tatsuha liked that very much, because, when he was singing, Shuichi was moving just like Ryuichi. He was his idol and his model. Tatsuha understood that perfectly well, he too would have been inspired by Ryuichi if he had been a singer. In fact, he was inspired by Ryuichi all the same.  
  
Two hours later, Toma arrived to NG. It wasn't like him to stay at home, even the day after a concert. He was surprised to find Tatsuha here, but didn't pay much attention to him. He had a lot of things to do.  
  
Tatsuha lunched with the members of Bad Luck. They were still talking about their new song. Tatsuha loved their music, it was as good as Nittle Grasper's. But he didn't know much about the technical aspect of music and didn't understand what they were saying. He was bored, but didn't have anything specific to do in Tokyo. So he decided to stay at NG a bit longer.  
  
After lunch, Bad Luck proceeded to the rehearsal room, followed by Tatsuha. They passed by Toma's office. Tatsuha heard somebody open the door and turned around. Ryuichi was getting out of the room, holding Kumagoro as usual.  
  
"Hi everybody!", Ryuichi said. They answered him and Ryuichi added, with Kumagoro's voice: "Hello Tatsuha-kun!".  
  
"Hello Kumagoro!", Tatsuha answered. He was so happy that he hardly noticed Suguru dragging Shuichi into the rehearsal room.  
  
Ryuichi had only come to say hello to Toma and see if he didn't overwork. He was a bit worried for his friend. But, despite the concert, Toma didn't seem tired, so Ryuichi was relieved. Now, he could go shopping, and perhaps not alone.  
  
"Tatsuha, Kumagoro would like you to come shopping with us. Are you interested?"  
  
That was so crazy! He had just met Ryuichi the previous night and he was asking him to spend some time with him. "I'd love that, Sakuma-san. Where does Kumagoro want to go?"  
  
"We're going to the mall."  
  
It was only a ten minutes' walk from NG. Ryuichi explained to Tatsuha that he was going to buy some CDs. That was his way to know what was popular now. It also provided him with inspiration. And, above all, he enjoyed listening to music, any type of music. But he didn't buy too many CDs because, otherwise, he felt as if everything had already been done and it cut his own inspiration.  
  
When they arrived in front of the shop, Ryuichi put on his cap and his sunglasses in order not to be recognized. Then they entered the music shop and Ryuichi became hyper. He began looking everywhere and listening to the CDs that were available to try. Tatsuha didn't want to disturb him, so he decided to try some CDs too. The first one was awful: if it sold well, it would be thanks to the promotion and not the quality. He listened to another one: it was better, but he got bored after a few minutes. He tried the next one: that one was great, almost as good as Nittle Grasper and Bad Luck. But, of course, nobody could better Nittle Grasper.  
  
As it was really good, he looked for Ryuichi in order to advise him to try this CD. While the singer was listening to the music, he made Kumagoro dance in front of him. Tatsuha found him so cute like that.  
  
"Kumagoro thinks that you have very good taste, Tatsuha-kun."  
  
"Thank you, Kumagoro."  
  
"OK. We're gonna buy this one and there's another one that sounds good. I want you to tell me what you think about it." Ryuichi took Tatsuha's hand in his own and led him towards the back of the shop. Tatsuha blushed at the contact. No, there was no way Ryuichi wanted more than friendship, he should stop imagining things.  
  
Of course, the CD that Ryuichi had chosen was excellent, even better than the one that Tatsuha had found. "I like it very much. Ryuichi and Kumagoro have very good taste too."  
  
Ryuichi laughed. He was spending such a good time with Tatsuha. Moreover, Tatsuha was very handsome. He looked so much like Yuki. And, at the same time, he looked so much not like Yuki. Yuki always seemed cold to Ryuichi, whereas Tatsuha was warm, enthusiastic, funny. He'd like to spend far more time with the young man.  
  
Ryuichi went to pay for the two CDs. Then he said: "I've got to buy some new clothes for the concerts. Would you help me choose them?". Now, he wasn't looking childish any more. When it came down to work, Ryuichi could be very serious, because it was his passion and he wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
"Of course, that'd be great!", Tatsuha answered.  
  
Ryuichi already knew which shop interested him. So he went directly to it. He looked at all the clothes several times and opted for a blue shirt with frill and black leather trousers which seemed skin-tight.  
  
"I'm going to try that on.", Ryuichi declared.  
  
Tatsuha swallowed with difficulty and tried to keep his mind on something trivial: "If you want, I can take care of Kumagoro."  
  
"Thanks.", Ryuichi answered and he gave him the pink bunny.  
  
While he was trying on the clothes, Ryuichi kept thinking about Tatsuha. He was really into the game with Kumagoro. He was nice. He was cute. And he had seemed disturbed by the clothes Ryuichi had chosen. Or perhaps it was just his imagination. Well, as K says: "It's showtime!". And he got out of the fitting room.  
  
Tatsuha blushed. Ryuichi was so damn sexy! He couldn't stop watching him with a hungry look. Ryuichi smiled and thought that he had been right: Tatsuha wasn't only interested in his music. That was very good, because Ryuichi found Tatsuha extremely attractive.  
  
"Do you like them?", Ryuichi asked, with an innocent tone.  
  
"Sure! All your fangirls will love them.", Tatsuha commented.  
  
Not only my fangirls, Ryuichi thought. "If you say so, I buy them."  
  
He entered the fitting room again and changed back into his casual clothes. Then he paid for the clothes.  
  
Tatsuha gave him Kumagoro back: "He's been very nice."  
  
Ryuichi giggled. "Do you have more time? I've finished my shopping. We could go and have a drink."  
  
"Good idea! I'm thirsty, I'd like a coffee. We can go to this place, it seems nice."  
  
While they were drinking, they began talking about various things. Music, of course, but also their everyday lives, and even their families. Tatsuha already knew that Ryuichi was an only child thanks to all the interviews he had collected in the music magazines, but he learnt a lot of other things about his childhood. After an hour, it was as if they had always known each other.  
  
"Can I see you again?", Tatsuha asked.  
  
"Well, ..., I'm really busy this week, because of the series of concerts." Ryuichi was trying to find a moment when he would be available. He really wanted to see Tatsuha again very soon.  
  
But Tatsuha thought that Ryuichi wasn't interested in spending more time with him. After all, he was just one person among so many fans. Ryuichi was a star, he must have plenty of things to do. Tatsuha should go ahead, it had been an extraordinary day and he would have wonderful memories, but now it was ended.  
  
"What about Thursday night?", Ryuichi said, after a few seconds of reflection. Tatsuha gave a start. Ryuichi, unaware of Tatsuha's thoughts, kept on talking: "We don't have a concert on Thursday. We can go and see a movie. Is it OK for you?".  
  
"Oh yes, Sakuma-san! Let's do that.", an enthusiastic Tatsuha answered. All his doubts were already forgotten.  
  
"Let's meet at NG at six. Oh! And stop calling me Sakuma-san. Call me Ryu- chan."  
  
Then he came closer to Tatsuha, put his arms around his waist and kissed him tenderly, hoping he hadn't been wrong about Tatsuha's feelings. But, after a few seconds, he felt that Tatsuha was kissing him back and he deepened the kiss.  
  
Tatsuha couldn't believe it, he must be dreaming! His brain couldn't process the information properly: was he really kissing Ryuichi? He was ecstatic.  
  
After a long time, Ryuichi broke the kiss. Several people were watching them weirdly, but they couldn't care less. "See you on Thursday, Tatsuha- kun!", Ryuichi said. "Bye! Bye!", he added, with Kumagoro in front of him.  
  
"See you on Thursday!", Tatsuha stammered, while Ryuichi was already leaving.

----------

On that evening, Tatsuha was bouncing all over Yuki's flat with a dreamy smile. And he was saying: "He kissed me! I can't believe he kissed me!" every five minutes.  
  
Yuki was sitting on the couch, trying to watch TV, but it wasn't easy in such conditions. So he kept looking daggers at his brother, but Tatsuha wasn't paying the slightest attention to him.  
  
"I'm so happy for you, Tatsuha.", Shuichi declared. "It's wonderful when you can be with the one you love. The world seems just perfect."  
  
"Great! So why don't you go with them if Ryuichi is so important to you?", Yuki grunted.  
  
Shuichi cuddled up to his lover and whispered: "Baka! I was talking about you.".

----------

Tatsuha was so eager to spend the evening with Ryuichi that he arrived in front of NG at half past five. He began pacing up and down. Then he went to watch the shop windows across the street. And, when he knew them by heart, he sat down on a bench looking at his watch every five minutes. At last, Ryuichi got out of NG, looked for him everywhere and, when he saw him, waved at him frantically. It was already twenty past six.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tatsuha-kun. I was very busy, so I'm a bit late. Have you been here for a long time?", a sad-looking Ryuichi asked.  
  
"Not at all, Ryu-chan.", Tatsuha answered, not willing to annoy him.  
  
Ryuichi beamed at the use of the pet name and kissed his boyfriend. Then he took Kumagoro out of his backpack. With his childish voice, he made the pink bunny say: "Now, let's go to the movies, Tatsuha-kun.".  
  
Six movies were shown in the cinema they went to. They opted for "Beyond Traditions". It was a love story which took place in 19th century Europe. A noblewoman and the servant in charge of the gardens were in love. But the girl's father had decided to marry her with a rich count. The two young people were going to have to fight for their love. Fortunately for Tatsuha and Ryuichi, the next showing was only twenty minutes later. They bought some popcorn with their two tickets, it was free for Kumagoro.  
  
At about night o'clock, they got out of the cinema. Ryuichi was crying out loud and he was squeezing Kumagoro against his chest. "That was so sad! Why was it so unfair? Kumagoro is sad too."  
  
Indeed, the two lovers hadn't been allowed to remain together. But they were so much in love with each other that they didn't want to be separated. So, the night before the wedding, they committed suicide together.  
  
"It was really moving. But don't cry, Ryu-chan, it was only a movie." Tatsuha took Kumagoro in his arms and cradled him. "Look, Kumagoro is fine."  
  
Ryuichi blinked, then lunged at Tatsuha: "It's my turn now.". After that, the singer looked very energetic. He smiled and asked: "Do you want to come to my flat? We could order a pizza.".  
  
"Sure!", Tatsuha answered, wondering how Ryuichi could change moods so quickly. "You know, I don't need my brother's permission, I do as I want.". Anyway, Yuki knew he was with Ryuichi and wouldn't worry if he came back late.  
  
So they went to Ryuichi's flat. Tatsuha was amazed: he expected a mess, just like his own room, but the singer's flat was very tidy. There were many CDs on the shelves, as well as some videos and DVDs. On the walls, there were only three Nittle Grasper and one Bad Luck posters. That didn't surprise Tatsuha, since the singer was never boasting about his success. On the contrary, the walls in Tatsuha's bedroom were covered with posters, photos and interviews of his dear Ryuichi.  
  
It took a lot of time for the delivery boy to arrive. While they were waiting for him, they discussed about various things. They always had something to say, there was no blank in the conversation. They really were in harmony: when one of them had nothing to say any more, the other one had a new idea and they kept on talking.  
  
"The pizza is delicious. What a pity Kumagoro doesn't like pizza!", Ryuichi commented.  
  
Tatsuha laughed and said: "No, it's good. There's more for us.".  
  
"You're right. I hadn't thought of that."  
  
They didn't eat the whole pizza and Ryuichi went to put the remaining slices into the fridge. When he came back from the kitchen, he said with an innocent look: "It's late now. You'd better stay here for the night.".  
  
Some not-so-innocent thoughts crossed Tatsuha's mind. But Ryuichi was right, so he agreed: "Thank you very much. I hope it isn't a problem for you.".  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise."  
  
"OK. Can I use your shower?"  
  
Ryuichi grinned and answered: "Of course. Make yourself at home.".  
  
In the shower, Tatsuha wondered where he was going to sleep. There was only one bedroom, so he was probably going to sleep on the couch. Of course, he'd rather share Ryuichi's bed, and not only in order to sleep, but he didn't want to harass the other man. He had to be happy with what he already had, he couldn't get everything at once. And all that he already had was incredible. So he'll just have to moderate his hormones, which wasn't that easy.  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
Tatsuha gave a start. Had he been too long? He didn't think so. Anyway, before he could answer, Ryuichi joined him in the shower. Wow! The water made his muscled body glisten and his falling hair was so sexy. Tatsuha felt a warmth invade him and realized he was hard. Ryuichi leered at him and drew him into a passionate kiss. Then Tatsuha felt that Ryuichi was in the same state.  
  
Ryuichi said softly: "Don't you think that my bed would be a more comfortable place?".  
  
Tatsuha couldn't talk, so he only nodded. They got out of the shower, dried themselves and entered the bedroom.  
  
It was wonderful. All Tatsuha's dreams had finally come true. Afterwards, Tatsuha whispered into Ryuichi's ear: "I love you, Ryu-chan.".  
  
"I don't know you very well yet, but I think that I love you too, Tatsuha- kun." Ryuichi kissed him tenderly and added: "I don't want you to go back to Kyoto. Would you like to live here with me? I mean, just for some time and, if it doesn't work, you can leave whenever you want.".  
  
Tatsuha's jaw dropped. He didn't expect that at all. But Ryuichi was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "Of course, I want to live with you. And don't think you can get rid of me so easily. If you want me to leave, you'll have to kick me out."  
  
"So we've got a deal?"  
  
"We've got a deal! My brother's gonna be really happy."  
  
"Oh! Shu-chan will be very happy for us too."  
  
"Yes, but I didn't mean Aniki was going to be happy for us, but for himself. He doesn't like it when I live with him and Shuichi, he prefers being alone with his lover. Well, I understand him, since I do prefer being alone with you."  
  
Ryuichi smiled and said: "We'd better sleep now, I've got a concert tomorrow. Will you come to see me?".  
  
"Of course, you know I'm your greatest fan!", Tatsuha answered.  
  
Ten minutes later, Tatsuha, who was listening to Ryuichi's steady breath, realized that he had already fallen asleep. But the younger man was so excited that he needed nearly two hours to follow his lover into the world of the dreams.  
  
The end.  
  
Thanks for reading this story. I hope you liked it. Please, leave me a review. 


End file.
